


You Kissed Her?

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: When Oliver Queen and Barry Allen had gone to see Vixen, Barry had let it slip that he had kissed Felicity Smoak. Oliver is trying his best to deal with the fallout of this new discovery.For the Olicity Hiatus Fic A Thon. Week 6 Unintentional Discovery.





	You Kissed Her?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta missmeagan666. She gives me the greatest encouragement and makes sure my stories are just right. 
> 
> I do not own the characters. They belong to DC Comics and Arrow.

**You Kissed Her?**

_Were you and Felicity separated at birth?_

_If we were that kiss would’ve been weird._

_You kissed her?_

            The conversation replayed on a constant loop inside Oliver’s head. He had known there was some interest there at one time, but now? After their disastrous date? After Oliver finally admitted how he felt? After _he_ kissed her?

            Pulling at the small strands of his hair, Oliver paced. He was desperate to say something. To ask her why. To pretend he had a reason to, as if he wasn’t the one who pushed her away in the first place.

            _Damn it_. Oliver slammed his hand into the punching bag. It rattled on its chain as it swung haphazardly.

            “Bad day?” Digg asked coming over to join him.

            “You could say that.”

            “What would you say?”

            Oliver met Digg’s inquiring head on. “That I found out Barry kissed Felicity.”

            “Wow! Got to hand it to the kid. I wouldn’t have thought he would have admitted something like that to you.” Digg let out a small smile as he gently shrugged his shoulders. “Or actually tried it once you shot a couple of arrows into his back.”

            “It slipped out.” Oliver took another swing at the swaying bag. It didn’t help. In fact, it only made him want to keep going until exhaustion beat out the pain that spread through him at the thought that Felicity would have been a willing participate.

            “Still.” Diggle walked over and grabbed the teetering bag.

            “She kissed him, Digg. They kissed each other.” Oliver let loose with another wild punch knocking Digg back a step. “I told her how I felt and she still kissed him.”

            “Was this before or after you told her nothing could happen between you?”

            “It doesn’t matter,” Oliver growled at his friend.

            “It might to her.”

            Oliver glared at Digg. “How can you say that?”

            Diggle gave him a halfhearted shrug. “Because you pushed her away. What she does now is none of your business.” Diggle slapped the bag and stepped away. “I told Lyla I would just check in. I need to head home.” He walked over to Oliver and clasped him on the shoulder. “You have to make a decision. You can either care about what Felicity does or you can walk away. You can’t do both. It’s not fair to either of you.”  

           Oliver didn’t even bother to watch his friend walk out. Stripping off his shirt, Oliver headed directly for the salmon ladder. It helped him think. And right now, with his thoughts centered on Felicity, it seemed like the best place to be.

            Grabbing the bar, Oliver was up three levels before his mind even circled back to why he was so angry. It had nothing to do with Felicity and Barry and everything to do with him. _Why couldn’t he just let her in_?

            The answer was right there on the tip of his tongue. Felicity was different. Had always been different, for one main reason. He loved her. Not some school boy crush. Not some infatuation. Not even just lust, though there was a definite amount there when he looked at her nowadays.

            Oliver needed to know each night she was there to come home to. When she wasn’t there, he never felt right. Complete. Home. Safe.

            It felt like Barry stole a part of that. That he invaded a space in Oliver’s life that was precious and sacred. Untouchable.

            And if Barry could take that then there was a chance it could all disappear. Maybe he made the right choice to reject love out of hand. Especially if it hurt him this much.

            Felicity was the one person who could destroy him without lifting a finger. He refused to allow her to have any clue that it was even possible. She held enough power over him without that knowledge.

            “Oliver?”

            Peeking over his shoulder, Oliver saw her standing down by his feet as if he conjured her up by thought alone. His arms and shoulders ached from hanging there for so long, but he pushed himself to go higher. He wasn’t quite ready to face her.

            “Are you okay?”  

            “No.” Oliver fell easily to his feet. He stretched his arms to relieve some of the pain. His eyes travelled over the outfit she was wearing. “Where are you going?”

            She was dressed as if she was heading into work but it was practically midnight already. And it wasn’t like Felicity was the club type. The only one he ever saw her in was Verdant and that had only been since she started working for him.

            “Work,” she said with a small sigh. “Ray asked me to stop in and pick up a chip he wanted me to look at.”

            Oliver took the few steps that led him right in front of her, crowding whatever space she had. “You put that on to head into work for all of five minutes?”

            Felicity glanced down at her dress. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Her head raised and she gazed at him with questions in her eyes. “What’s going on with you?”

            “You planning to kiss Ray too?” He hadn’t meant to say that, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to take the question back.

            “What?” Confusion laced her features however he noticed the slight uptake to her voice.

            “Ray. Barry. Anyone else I should know about?”

            Felicity seemed to shake herself and when she was done, blue fire of anger appeared in her eyes. Her hand raised and a finger jabbed into his sweaty, naked chest. “Who I kiss or don’t kiss isn’t any of your business. You told me that clear enough the night Sara was born. You said there couldn’t be anything between us.”

            “I changed my mind,” Oliver barely whispered.

            “What?” Her eyes locked with his. “What did you say? I don’t think I heard you.”  

            “You heard me,” Oliver told her and reached out to trap her by her arms. He yanked her closer. His sweat permeating her clothes. He didn’t care. It marked her. His scent would linger all over her, challenging anyone to take what was his.

            And she was. Felicity was his.

            Bending down, Oliver claimed her mouth with his own. Every part of her called out to him. Her scent. Her skin. Her mewl of desire as his tongue reached out and encircled hers.

            Her hands snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck. He need this more than he needed to breathe. She was killing him because he couldn’t figure out a way to consume her. To encase himself within her. To know that they could never be separated.

            His fingers carded through her hair as he flattened his body to hers. He needed her like he never needed another living creature. It was that need that drove him. Oliver pulled her up only semi-conscious of the skirt of her dress tearing as her legs wrapped around his waist.

            Oliver carried her to the bed off in the corner. The one she specifically picked out for him. Gently, he laid her back upon the surface, holding himself above her by sheer force of will, especially as his arms shook from the pent up emotions that practically forced him to collapse on top of her.

            Her hands slid down his chest and he felt his flesh quiver under her touch. Oliver almost jumped out of his skin when she popped open the button of his pants.

            Stilling her hands, Oliver pulled back so he could meet her eyes. “Felicity?”

            She nodded at his unspoken question. His heart practically burst in his chest at the love and trust that shone back up at him in her eyes. “I want this. I want you.”

            That was all he needed. Slashing his mouth over hers, Oliver let out all the longing he had felt for too long. He cradled her close, rolling them on the small bed so Felicity lay draped over him.   He had to let her lead this. Oliver was pretty sure his capability for thought was lost the second he saw her tonight.

            “I love you,” Oliver whispered in her ear. His lips travelled down her throat. He licked and kissed every piece of flesh he encountered. Oliver felt the need to mark her, more for his sake than anyone else’s. He had let her go for far too long. His denial was gone. He couldn’t go one day more without her there.

            Her back arched as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. A small smile appeared on his face as he licked that spot again, his own hips thrusting towards hers. He held her head there so he could revere that spot, ingraining it into his memory.

            “Please, Oliver.” Her words were breathy while her fingers dug into him. She was begging him to take her. To love her as he had dreamed about for months.

            Taking a deep breath, Oliver pulled her back enough to divest of their clothes. His eyes travelled down to the floor. Her red dress lay there like a splash of blood on his floor. Oliver couldn’t think like that. Not now. He had everything he ever wanted in his arms.

            “Oliver?”

            He shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he assured her as he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips.

            When she was almost as lost as he was just by their kiss, Oliver reached over and extracted a condom from his nightstand. His hands shook while he opened the small silver square. Felicity laid her hands over his to steady him. They ran up his arms and to his face. She trapped him there and he raised his eyes to hers. Felicity smiled at him and Oliver felt like a god. How could something as simple as one of her soft smiles make him feel so powerful?

            It was Felicity that always made him strong. Confident in his goals. Sure of his decisions. Even if she wasn’t in complete agreement with them. But here, now, they were in perfect synch.

            Her hands reached down and took the condom from his hands, smoothing it over his erection. He closed his eyes at the feel of her small hands sliding down his length. If she continued to touch him he wouldn’t last. He had wanted her for too long now.

            She seemed to understand. Felicity guided him to warm center before laying her hands on his hips that were dying to thrust forward. When her hand curved around his bare ass, he did exactly that and she pushed forward to meet him. Her groan wasn’t half as loud as his when he buried himself deep within her. He stilled for a moment letting her adjust to him. Oliver needed that time to still his racing heart. If he kept with the pace that his heart was beating, he’d be drilling into her with a force that would make this over way before he was ready. Oliver wanted to savor this. Just because she was here now didn’t mean she’d stay. Felicity was smarter than he was. She’d realize soon enough what a horrible choice he was.

            Felicity set the pace because Oliver wasn’t sure he could. His brain seemed to malfunction the second her inner walls squeezed around his length. Oliver reverently made love to the woman he never thought he would ever have a chance at. Screw ups weren’t supposed to be able to achieve someone like her. How he had still boggled his mind.

            Pushing her over the edge, before he went there himself, took a patience that even Oliver didn’t realize he had. She screamed out his name and Oliver followed her quickly. He rolled off her so he wouldn’t hurt her, but she curled up to his side the second he had. Oliver’s hand traced a pattern on her hip as he tried hard to steady his breath.

            “Want to tell me what this was about?” Felicity asked a few minutes later while she traced a finger over some of the smaller scars on his chest.

            Oliver kissed the top of her hair and shifted so he could be more comfortable to look down at her. “I was jealous.”

            “Of Barry and Ray?” When he nodded, she shook her head. “You know they don’t mean anything to me.” She shrugged. “Well, they do. Barry’s my friend and Ray… He’s my boss.”

            “I was your boss.”

            Felicity slid up his body and threw a leg over his hips. She sat there looking down at him, a small smile playing across her lips. Her hands traced a path on his bare chest that had him already stirring, waiting to know when he could take her again. “You were. But, I’ve never pictured crawling under Ray’s desk. I never wanted to go into the office just to spend time with him.” Felicity drew a heart shape over his Bratva tattoo. “I never wanted to shake him so hard because he was hard headed about not wanting to kiss me.”

            Oliver reached up and drew her head down to his. Before he kissed her he whispered, “How did I get so lucky?”

            Her smile grew. “Pretty sure it was because you had no choice but to search me out to fix that bullet ridden computer.”

            “Best decision I ever made.”

 

                       


End file.
